Let's Knock Some Boots
by evgrrl09
Summary: Morgan arrives home late from a case to find his very drunk Baby Girl. But what happens when someone enters their meeting uninvited? M/G Based upon a tweet made by our lovely Shemar Moore


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So this is a little one-shot that is being based off of a tweet that Shemar tweeted…the question asked was:**

_**#AskShemar: I love the show…wonder though if there will ever be a romance between you and Garcia? Just love the chemistry between y'all**_

**The answer by our lovely Baby Boy?**

_**I want Derek to knock boots in her bat cave and have Kevin walk in.**_

**Yes, ladies and gents, this is Shemar Moore's exact tweet :) Now, not exactly completely knocking boots, but still…**

"God, this is the absolute worst time to have come back at," JJ groaned at three in the morning when the team reentered the building at Quantico. "I'm so beat it's not even funny."

Reid nodded. "I agree," he yawned loudly. "I'm going home for a few days before we have to be back." He gave everyone a wave and took off in the other direction of everyone else. "I'll see you all later."

Derek waved back and sighed. All he wanted to do was see his Baby Girl and go home and go to bed. They all had to be back to the Bureau in the next two days and he wanted to spend the time with his fiancée, both of them naked and in bed. "Did Penelope let you all know if she was staying until we got back or not? I didn't get to talk to her before –"

"Your Baby Girl said she was staying because you drove the day we left for the case," Rossi said with a wink. "She's still in her office."

Grinning, Derek waved to the rest of the team and took off in the direction of Penelope's lair. He wanted nothing more than to see her lovely shining smile. With long, purposeful strides, he hurried towards her office without even saying goodbye to the rest of the team. Knocking on her door, he called out, "Baby Girl! Your Sugar's home!" He opened the door and found Penelope sitting back in her chair, head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open. A chuckle escaped his lips and he closed the door behind him. As he neared her, he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.

"Wah!" she yelped, sitting up straight in her seat, knocking her glasses off of her face. She shook her head in confusion and looked up at him with wide eyes.

He smirked down at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Someone's jumpy," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips quickly. However, her lips tasted tangy, like she'd been drinking something strawberry flavored…

To prove his point, she smiled dreamily. "Oh, Hot Stuffz…" she purred. "You're home!" Her words were all slurred. "I been waitin' on you!" She giggled uncontrollably and let out a little belch. "An' now you is home! Yay!"

A laugh bubbled out of his lips and he glanced at her desk where he finally found a bottle of strawberry flavored vodka that was about half empty. And seeing as his Baby Girl tended to be a little more on the light weight side of drinking, she was already plastered.

"Oh, Baby," he cooed. "You're _drunk_." Taking both her hands, he pulled her up to her feet and she stumbled against his chest in her three inch red heels. "My Baby Girl is wasted." He kissed her forehead as she swayed against him.

"I'zzzz not wasted," she laughed. "I'zzzz just happy's you's home! I been so lonely without my Hot Stuff keepin' me warm at night…so lonely…" She nuzzled his neck and made a noise that sounded remarkably like a kitten meowing. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back just as warmly and laughed deep in his throat when her hands started to trail down towards his ass. Her fingers drifted to his belt and she began to work on unbuckling it. "Er, Baby," he said against her lips. "Maybe we should do this back at home? Maybe in our nice warm bed?"

"No, Baby Cakezzz," she ordered hastily, yanking his shirt from his pants. "This cannot wait! I _need_ you, Hot Stuff! You're my whole wide world! I need you! Right now!" She pulled his head back towards her lips and kissed him more fiercely.

His mind was telling him he should call it quits and that he should make her calm down, but her touch was making him lose the ability think rationally. "Baby Girl, are – oh, that's nice!" She pulled his shirt up from his pants and had it over his head swiftly. His arms went around her and he pulled her blouse up and off of her body until her breasts that overflowed their bra cups were bared to him. "You are so naughty," he purred, running his hands up her sides and holding both breasts in his large hands. "And I am a terrible, terrible man for letting us do this."

"Oh, Hot Stuff, you's not terrible," she giggled, running her fingernail up his sternum. "You's wonderfuuullll!"

"You's drunk," he told her simply, kissing her behind her ear and tickling her until she was laughing. He pulled her closer and she laughed again, tripping over her own feet so they were now stumbling together around the room. They ended up against a filing cabinet and he slid his hand down her thigh. "And you's beautiful. So, so beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around his broad frame and held on, giggling the entire time. "Jus' kiss me," she whispered as his hands caressed underneath the filmy material of her bra and tweaked her rock hard nipples. A small moan escaped her lips and her head fell back against the cabinet. "Ohhh…" she hissed. "Smartest thing I ever said was 'yes' to you."

He smiled brilliantly and took a moment to lift her left hand and kiss the area next to her glittering diamond that he had given her two months ago. "I would have to agree with that," he murmured huskily. His lips trailed down from her neck and lips to her breasts and he buried his face between them, sucking as he went. "You're exquisite. Taste just like strawberries."

"It must be from the strawberry in the vodka," she whispered, savoring the feel of his tongue against her skin. "Oh! Oh, God!" His hands had gone up her skirt now and were stroking up and down her thighs.

"Just me, Baby Girl," he panted, nibbling on her lower lip. "You're – "

"Hey Penny! I was wondering if you had that new code for the system? Because I can't find it and –"

Penelope let out a yelp and Derek desperately tried to shield her with his body. His head whipped around and a fierce glare. Standing in the doorway with a very startled look on his dweeb face was Kevin Lynch. The papers in his hands dropped to the ground and he stood there with his mouth hanging open far longer than it should have been.

"Lynch!" Derek roared. "What the hell are you staring at? Get the hell out!"

"Oh, I'm s-sorry Agent Morgan," he stammered, his eyes still very wide. "I – I'll just be going." And then he hurried out the office door, shutting it swiftly on the way.

A moment of silence covered Penelope's office and then she burst into a fit of giggles, her arms still holding Derek around the shoulders and her lips resting against his chest. "I can't believe that jus' happened!" she crowed.

Derek looked at her skeptically. "Baby, I get that you're wasted, but in what universe is your ex-boyfriend walking in on us knocking boots in your bat cave this funny?" he asked, straightening his back and looking down at her face.

Still laughing, she said, "I have no idea, Baby."

He smirked and grabbed her by her butt to pull her closer. "I'm so reminding you of this tomorrow morning," he said. "We should continue this at home…if you're still awake by then." He tweaked her nose and grabbed her shirt for her. She pouted and allowed him to help her back into her shirt. When they were both dressed right again, he asked, "Honey? Why did you get so drunk? Any occasion?"

She shook her head. "I was jus' waitin' for ya to come home…I was loonneely! It was jus' layin' aroun in the fridge an' I wanted to try some!" she explained. "It was yummy!"

Smiling, he lifted her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna take you home now," he whispered.

"Can we knock boots in my bat cave anotha time?" she murmured tiredly against his chest.

Feeling content, he kissed her forehead once more and said, "Some other time maybe. Just let me get you home first."


End file.
